Her office
by CuttingOnions
Summary: "You know I would really hate you if I didn't love you." Smut, one-shot.


**A/N:** A small contribution to Smut Tuesday. Many, many thanks to sadpie(lj) for being all awesome and volunteering for the job of beta on this.  
**Disclaimer: **Not mine. Don't sue.

_**#2 – Her office**_

"I'm going away for the weekend." She said with her back turned to her door, reading a file in her hands. She didn't bother to look at her door, already knowing who had walked in without knocking.

"I know. You sent me the memo too." And a pretty good night too, he thought, looking around and noticing the closed blinds.

"Don't do anything crazy while I'm gone." Cuddy said still focused on the file.

"Can I do crazy things while you're here?" He asked, much more interested in the closed blinds - she never left the blinds closed during the day, except when she was leaving.

"No." She rolled her eyes, putting the files that she was looking at on top of the desk.

"Why did you page me?" House was curious, she never left before 5 and it was only 3. She was definitely not leaving.

"The nanny cancelled on me," she paused before proceeding, "on us". She sighed and turned around to look at him. "She can only watch Rachel until 6 today".

House sighed, it was not the first time that the nanny cancelled on them and it was usually fine; they usually made up for the lost time the next day. But Cuddy was leaving for the weekend and they were planning on getting dinner at that fancy restaurant that _she_ liked, right by that hotel that _he_ liked - the one that was ridiculously expensive, but had rooms big enough to do all the nasty things that they loved doing without having to worry about being quiet.

"Want me to cancel the reservation?" he asked, clearly not pleased with the situation.

"Yeah." And if it was any consolation, she didn't seem pleased either.

He nodded and turned around to leave, stopping when she called him.

"Hey," she said taking a step towards him, "I thought we could have at least part of my goodbye party." She took another step, stopping right in front of him, "Are you up for it?" she smirked and rested one hand on his chest.

"I'm always _up_ for it, Cuddy." He said smirking back at her.

Cuddy pulled him down by the lapel of his jacket to a deep kiss and it wasn't long before she was pressed against the desk, his hands around her waist pressing her body closer to his. She pushed him away before things went too far – or got too hot – to try to stop it.

"The door," she said as soon as his mouth left hers, but he dropped his head and started kissing her jaw and neck, "let me lock it." But he kept kissing, licking, biting, sucking.

"House," she was whining now, "if someone walks in our fun will be over."

He lifted his head to look at her; her face was flustered and her skin red from his stubble. House turned away and with three long steps he was locking the door, another three steps and he was back to her. His lips crashing on hers, her hands pushing his jacket off his arms to the floor, his hands on her hips pressing her harder against the table.

"Fuck," he said against her lips, his hands unbuttoning her jacket and pushing it away from her arms, "I'm going to miss you." He said and dipped his head to lick her neck again.

She moaned when his hands found her breast under her shirt.

"The feeling is mutual." Cuddy said, almost breathless, trying to undo his pants, which was a little difficult when his fingers were doing _oh_ so wonderful things to her nipple though the fabric of her bra and his lips were sucking just the right spot on her neck and…. _Shit,_ she was going to have a hickey if she didn't stop him soon.

Cuddy's hand found the front of his jeans, making him gasp, his lips leaving her skin. Cuddy smirked and finally was able to undo his jeans. She pushed them down just enough to let gravity do the rest.

House kissed her lips once more and pulled her legs in a little, causing her to sit on the desk. His hands moved from her thighs to the hem of her shirt, dragging it up and removing it from her body. Cuddy's hands left his hips to pull his shirt off, and after doing so she kissed him, hot and hard and... She stopped thinking when his hands reached between her legs, caressing her through her panties. _Fuck_. She was, really, really, really going to miss him.

"Need you." She said between wet kisses. House pushed her panties aside, fingers caressing her opening before pushing one finger inside her. Cuddy arched her back, supporting herself with both hands in her desk.

She was breathing hard with her lips slightly parted and her eyes closed, her hips moving against his hand.

House kissed her neck and moved his other hand to his boxers that were still on, lowering them just enough to free his erection. He removed his fingers from her, making Cuddy to open her eyes with the loss of his touch. She looked in his eyes as he moved between her legs and closer and closer to her, forcing the material of her skirt further up her thighs and guiding himself slowly into her. She closed her eyes again and moaned.

His hands moved to grab the sides of her legs and Cuddy wrapped them around his hips, welcoming him inside her. He let go of her thighs and supported himself with one hand on the desk, the other one on the small of her back, keeping her pressed tight against him.

House lowered his head to lick her neck; he started to move out and into her again. Her legs around him didn't leave him with much space to move, but it was enough to make her arms weaker. The hand on the small of her back moved higher to keep her in a sitting position when her arms threatened to give out, and he captured her lips with his one more time. Cuddy wrapped one hand around his neck to deepen the kiss, her tongue sliding against his slowly.

Kissing was starting to get hard as their breathing became more ragged as they moved. House's hand caressed the soft skin of her back and moved to unclasp her bra, her legs wrapped more tightly around his back when his hand moved to her breast under the loose bra and he swallowed the loud moan that escaped her lips when he pinched one of her nipples.

He started to move faster, the hand that was supporting him on the desk moving to hold her hip. Cuddy broke the kiss and started to kiss her way to his neck, hand still holding him, when she licked his jaw. House trusted harder, and her arm gave out completely as she came. Body shaking, back arching – on top of reports that still needed her signature – and legs holding him tightly against her. With another trust he was right with her, holding her hips with both hands and releasing himself deep inside her.

House bent over and kissed her again, releasing the hold on her hips and caressing the skin of her waist before supporting himself with both arms by her sides. Cuddy kissed him back greedily, hands slipping around his waist and her legs still around his hips.

He pulled away a little, his lips still brushing hers.

"I really like office sex."

"_Office_ sex?" She arched one eyebrow.

"Fine. Sex in general." He said and it made Cuddy arch the other eyebrow. House rolled his eyes and proceeded, "With _you,_" emphasizing the word_you._ "But office sex – _with you_ – is my favorite." He said and pressed his lips to hers before continuing "I think is the thrill of someone walking in on us and…"

"House!" Cuddy interrupted. She would have yelled but decided that half mad, half terrified voice would do for the moment since the door may be or may not have been locked. She pushed him away, her legs letting him go, but he just stood there between her legs, smirking.

"House! It isn't funny!" She said sitting upright on top of the desk, trying to clasp the back of her bra.

He grinned and stole a kiss from her lips. She hit his chest after straightening her bra.

Cuddy jumped when she heard a knock on her office door, her eyes wide open.

He rolled his eyes. "Oh for God's sake woman, it is locked! Didn't you saw me locking it?" he said in a low voice, so whoever was outside wouldn't listen to them and would hopefully go away.

She narrowed her eyes and shook her head to him.

"You know I would really hate you if I didn't love you." She said hoping out from the desk and getting dressed – and making sure that he got dressed as well.

"I'm really going to miss you." He said before unlocking the door and leaving.

Cuddy smiled alone in her office. She knew he was going to miss her; she was going to miss him just as much.

(end).


End file.
